The present invention relates to a pistion, particularly for use in pneumatic cylinders.
An element similar to the object of the application is described in DT-PS No. 914,574. That has to do with an elastomer material gasket for reciprocating machine parts, which has a particular guide part between the two axially pulled apart gaskets, which is formed out of the elastomer material of the main body. It has been shown that particularly in the presence of great transverse forces, such an embodiment has only insufficient properities. Particularly because of the deformations of the guide parts which occur, the gaskets often close prematurely.